


Ich darf dem kleinen Robin nicht beim Schule schwänzen helfen

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Silly Round Robin short stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Silly, Temporary Character Death, Underage drinking is bad, Zombies, the author has nothing against schools, undead cats
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist gefährlich die Schule zu schwänzen. Man weiss nie, welche schrecklichen Mächte man heraufbeschwört.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich darf dem kleinen Robin nicht beim Schule schwänzen helfen

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben von AgrippaSpoleto, captainviolet und Buggered Lungs.

Der kleine Robin hatte heute zum dritten Mal seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Sein Lehrer, der idiotische Herr Marcus wusste nicht, was er dagegen machen sollte. Er kam zum Schluss den kleinen Robin mit Mirjam, der mürrischen Gärtnerin loszuschicken. 

Herr Marcus sagte, Robin dürfe erst zum Unterricht zurückkehren, nachdem er zwei blaue Blumen mit Mirjam gepflückt hatte. Robin freute sich darüber und meinte zu Mirjam, er müsse rote Blumen finden. So konnte er den ganzen Tag die Schule schwänzen. 

Mirjam aber wollte in die Schule zurück, weil sie eine Streberin war und gerne lernte. So stahl sie aus dem Garten einer Nachbarin zwei rote Rosen und nahm Robin an der Hand und zerrte ihn mit. Herr Marcus war aber nicht zufrieden und gab ihr eine Strafe. 

Die Gärtnerin verstand nicht, warum sie eine Strafe bekam, sie war ja schon lange keine Schülerin mehr an dieser Schule. Wenn man aber bedachte, was sie in ihrer Kindheit alles mit dem Touppé des Rektors angestellt hatte und niemals erwischt wurde, könnte man diese Wendung beinahe als schicksalshaft bezeichnen. 

So war sie also nicht besonders traurig, dass sie 70 mal an die Wandtafel schreiben sollte: „Ich darf Robin nicht beim Schuleschwänzen helfen.“ Robin unterdessen hatte sich eine Flasche Schnaps gekauft und trank sie im Garten leer.

Betrunken wie er war, lag er herum und liess die Welt um sich herumdrehen. Es wurde Abend und ziemlich kalt, doch Robin merkte in seinem Rausch nichts davon und wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einer Lungenentzündung auf. Er verstarb auf dem Weg ins Spital.

Glücklicherweise hatte einer der Ambulanz-Mitarbeiter einen Zombie-Virus entwickelt. Damit erweckte er den kleinen Robin wieder und machte ihn zu seinem Sklaven. Seiner Weltherrschaft war nichts mehr im Weg. 

Der Mitarbeiter hiess Theophil und war vollkommen verrückt. Er sprach nur rückwärts und hasste Desserts. Wenn der kleine Robin noch seinen Verstand gehabt hätte, wäre er sofort misstrauisch geworden, aber so befolgte er jeden Befehl von Theophil.

Theophil wollte Rache wegen seiner schlimmen Kindheit und daher befahl er Robin, seine Schule anzuzünden. Robin tat es ohne Widerstand und zum Glück war Wochenende. Also gab es keine Toten, ausser einer Katze und zwei Spatzen, die im Gebäude verbrannten. 

Der Kater, welcher mit der Katze verlobt war, konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass seine grosse Liebe tot war und schwor Rache. Gemeinsam mit den Spatzen stellte er den kleinen Robin. Da Robin aber bereits tot war, konnten sie ausser ein paar Kratzern und einem ausgerissenen Ohr nichts anrichten.

Theophil fand die tote Katze und erweckte sie zum Leben, da er schon lange ein Haustier haben wollte. Da er nicht sicher war, wie er sie nennen sollte, nannte er sie 'Not Sure'. Unterdessen suchte der Zombie-Robin seinen früheren idiotischen Lehrer auf. 

Der idiotische Lehrer war zuhause, als Robin klingelte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Robin mit einer Kettensäge. Robin sagte: „Hallo, Herr Lehrer.“

„Gut, dass du kommst, Robin! Die Tanne im Garten muss unbedingt gefällt werden...“ Doch Robin fällte nicht die Tanne, sondern ihn. 

THE END.


End file.
